Her Secret Admirer
by xCherryCakes
Summary: It was time for her to meet face to face with her secret admirer . . .  Who could it be ?


**Her Secret Admirer**

Hermione walked over to her dormitory spotting Ginny on her bed holding a sealed envelope in her right hand. It was that time of the week again.

"Another one!" she squealed. "Let's read it!"

Hermione smiled at her friend bashfully giving her a nod signalling her to open it. She's been receiving love letters from an unknown source every Wednesday of the week for eight months now. This letter was supposed to be way special than the last letters, considering that her secret admirer has now built up the courage to reveal himself.

_Dear, Hermione_

_ From my last letter, I have told you that I've now gathered the courage to reveal who I am. Unfortunately, I do not think it would be special at all for me to unveil my mask through a paragraph of words. I'd find it rather more meaningful to show you who I am in person. I've known that you've been eager to find out who I am for a while, but I must warn you that I may not be someone you'd take interest in. In fact, I think it's more accurate for me to say I'm the least person you would ever expect to fall in love with you… Anyways, if you are still interested in seeing me, meet me under the clock tower at 12 o clock midnight. _

_Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer_

"This is so exciting!" We should dress you up!" Ginny felt excited.

"No… What if it's a 1st year student…?" Hermione barfed in her mouth a little. They were more like little siblings to her. "He did say it's the least person I'd expect it to be…"

"It could be Filch." Ginny teased laughing at her friend. "He was eying you during lunch."

Hermione pouted letting her eyes send daggers towards Ginny. "Pedophilia is not allowed in this school…"

Ginny laughed louder. "That makes it quite more hysterical."

Hermione pushed her friend off the bed letting her laugh on the floor instead.

"Oww!" Ginny tried to say through her never ending laughs. She had to be thinking of something quite disturbing and Hermione had no courage to ask her friend what kind of dirty thoughts were popping into her head. "Hermione Filch." Ginny laughed more.

She rolled her eyes taking her wand out pointing it at the side of her mattress mouthing a few words before allowing a secret box to ascend up onto her bed. She opened it noticing that this was now the thirty fourth letter he has sent. Hermione tucked it into her box before mumbling a few words again to make the box descend back down deep into her mattress.

"Seriously though…" Ginny finally stopped laughing letting herself sit up on the floor. "What are you going to wear…?"

She smiled to her friend. "Whatever I want to wear…"

* * *

><p>She stood there under the clock tower five minutes early wearing her plain yet soft cotton pyjamas. Ginny did laugh at her choice of clothing. As a bonus she matched it off with little furry bunny slippers. Yes, Ginny laughed harder at that too. It would have been easier for her to go back to sleep if she was a bit disappointed on having a little munchkin as her admirer.<p>

_Creak. _

Hermione leaned back fitting into a little slit between the walls to make sure that it wasn't a teacher or prefect making sure everyone was tucked back into their beds. She gasped a little seeing Filch heading her way.

"Please don't tell me it's him…" Hermione whispered to herself. Ginny wouldn't let it go if it was.

She watched Filch as he made a quick inspection of the wall before walking away.

Hermione sighed in relief leaving her hiding spot.

"Nice pyjamas Granger." Draco smirked behind her.

Hermione rolled her eyes staring at Draco who was wearing a plain black and white tuxedo.

"Nice slippers too …" he added on, his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want Malfoy? She clenched through her teeth.

"Nothing… I just saw you here… You don't have to get so mad." He scowled.

"Well… What are you doing here then? And why are you wearing that?"

Draco looked to the floor, his face turning red. "To meet the girl of my dreams under this clock tower 12 o clock midnight hoping for her to accept my feelings."

Hermione stared at him trying to process what he just said into her head. For a smart girl, she could be quite slow when it comes to love. "What?"

Draco looked at her noticing that she didn't understand what he meant. He pulled out something from his pocket facing his palm up letting his forefingers hide his little surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked dumbfounded.

He unravelled his fingers allowing Hermione to witness a red rose start to bloom in the palm of his hand. Mini fireworks of all colors were being set around it as the vines start to sprawl and wrap around his very fingertips reaching out to her.

"That's beautiful…" Hermione said astonished by such a beautiful thing. It was like watching the flowers bloom during spring in only three minutes.

She continued to watch seeing a small piece of parchment paper fall out as soon as the last of its petals have reached out to its full potential.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Take it." Draco urged her.

Hermione took the small piece of parchment paper unfolding it to see what was hidden in it.

"_Will you be mine?"_

She looked up staring at Draco not very sure as what to say to him. When she thought about it now, he WAS the person she'd least expect to fall in love with her, yet she never suspected him at all.

Draco lifted his hands to Hermione's head allowing the flower to rest upon her hair like it was just another regular hairpin.

"I know it's kind of sudden… You don't have to answer right away…" He said blushing.

She just stood there frozen like she was petrified.

"Hermione…?"

She trembled a little hearing that he actually called her Hermione instead of Granger.

"I guess we can discuss this another time…" Draco said smiling at her. He turned around about to walk away until she found her hand unconsciously tugging at the bottom of his tuxedo jacket.

Draco turned around thinking that she already had her answer.

She wasn't quite sure if she even wanted him, but his letters were just so sweet. She did find herself fall in love with the letters being written to her. It would be way better to have those letters come to life and be there by her side.

"Granger…?"

Hermione lifted her hand gently tugging on his black velvet tie forcing Draco to lean down and meet her eye to eye. She gave him a genuine smile licking her lips before letting them collide with his.

Draco was tense at first not knowing that Hermione had the backbone to pull off such a bold move. He relaxed a little letting his hands fall upon her waist.

She pulled him a way giving him another smile. "Yes Draco, I'd love to be yours."

He smiled back at her his blushes becoming completely noticeable to her.

Hermione then found herself feeling his lips rub against hers again. Draco Malfoy tasted quite good.


End file.
